


Just Some Quick Works

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hamburr, Kissing, M/M, Series, hamilburr, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: while i work on actual stuff i shall be uploading some quick little things of many different shipsso behold,,, the clusterfuck of Hamilton oneshots





	1. the one where Alex is drunk (hamburr/slight smut)

**Author's Note:**

> first one is hamburr,,ye olde otp  
> no smut just spicy kissing and good ole fluff
> 
> okay and i love all of you but that pirate au is gonna be sittin on the shelf for a w h i l e

It was late, and Alex was drunk. 

Aaron woke up to the Nevisian immigrant throwing open his bedroom door with a bottle of beer in his hand and a grin on his face. It was three in the morning. 

“Look who’s wasted!” He yelled, his voice an octave higher than it’s sober counterpart. Aaron sighed into his pillow and hoped their next door neighbors wouldn’t call security. _Again._

“Is it Alex?”

“It is! I’m fuckin’ _trashed_ , Aaron.”  
There it was again. More signals that he was full of liquor; he left the g off ‘fucking’ and had a weird affinity with calling previously known ‘Burr’ by his first name. 

Alex stumbled over and flopped down onto the mattress beside Aaron. His body writhed as he squirmed into a sitting position next to Aaron, a move that happened to be very distracting to his sleep fogged mind, but now Alex’s hips were directly in line with Aaron’s view. He couldn’t complain about that.

Alexander raised the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long, satisfying, swig. Aaron turned his face back into his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping Alex would get the message and leave, but he didn’t. 

“How are you doing down there, Aaron, my good sir?” Aaron felt Alexander press a finger against his cheek, and he opened his eyes to glare at him. He did nothing but grin, damn him.

“I’m trying to sleep, Alex.” Aaron grumbled and then rolled over onto his side, his back facing Alex now. Alex was silent for a moment, then scooted over draped himself over Aaron’s side, and tapped his skull with the base of the bottle.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I’m going to hit you.” Aaron glared at him and tried to ignore the heat radiating off of his body and instead focused on the fact that he was drunk in Aaron’s bed at three am. 

“Ooh, pretty kinky.” Alex emphasized the syllables for extra effect, then bit his lip. It was dark, but Aaron could still see the usual mischievous look to his narrow face. Aaron clenched his teeth as the heat bloomed in his cheeks. 

Alex laughed at him and then clambered off of him and sat next to him, taking another long drink. The bottle must have been full when he came in if there was still some left. Aaron rolled onto this back and looked up at him.

“I hope you’re not drinking your feelings, Alexander.” 

“ _God,_ I love it when you call me that.” Alex sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

_‘What?’_

He squinted down into the neck of his bottle, then took another, shorter drink. “I’m not drinking my feelings, but thanks for asking.”

Aaron was silent for a moment, then placed a hand on his thigh gently. Alex looked quickly down at Aaron’s hand, then his eyes flicked towards him. 

“Are you sure?”

Alexander swallowed. He stayed silent for a long time, with just his eyes trained on Aaron’s face. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, and Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. The temperature felt like it had gone up considerably, and he was suddenly hyper aware of the heat spreading through his hand from Alex’s thigh. The air felt heavy and thick, and Aaron found that breathing was a very hard thing to do with Alex’s eyes on him like that. 

Aaron sat up to look at him directly. Alexander finally tore his eyes away. “Alexander?”

“Here.” Alex extended the bottle towards him. Then, very slowly, pressed the rim of the bottle to Aaron’s lips. It was wet. “Drink with me.”

And he did. He took the bottle from Alex - their fingers brushed momentarily - and drank one clean swig, then passed it back to Alex. Alex drank from the bottle without hesitation and sat back against the headboard. 

“What were you saying about me calling you ‘Alexander’?”

Alex looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Nothing.”

“No, really.” Aaron turned to look at him properly. “What did you mean?”

Alex stayed eerily silent, which was unusual for him. He was usually always one to talk. The heaviness of the air was still there and Aaron suddenly didn’t want that to leave, so he touched Alex’s shoulder gently. He gasped softly.

“Alex.” 

He turned and looked at Aaron unexpectedly. His fingers were clawing distractedly at something in Aaron’s bedsheets, and his eyes were wide. Aaron furrowed his brow. 

“I don’t know how long I can do this.” Alex whispered, then laughed breathily, almost nervously. 

“Do what?”

Alex stared. He looked down at the bottle. Then back up at Aaron. It felt hotter in Aaron’s room than it ever had before.

“Alex, wh-"

And then that orphan bastard’s _mouth_ was on his with eagerness and hunger, and Aaron felt the heat not just in the air but all over his body. Alexander moaned and it sent sparklers going off through Aaron’s entire body. There was nothing slow about him, it was just like the way he talked too, fast and non-stop and entirely confident. Aaron wondered if his hips could move that fast as well. He slipped his tongue past Aaron’s lips and Aaron was completely lost in the taste of alcohol and the scent of something floral on his skin. 

A hand touched his thigh, and he gasped. That small intake of air must have sounded very loud to Alex, because he pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes.

“ _Shit_.” He ran a hand through his hair and then covered his mouth with that hand. “God, fuck. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-...shit, uh, shit.”

“Alex-”

“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to-...to-”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Aaron reached over and touched Alex’s face, and he shut his mouth immediately. Aaron smiled, amused, and brushed a thumb over his cheek. He squirmed closer to Alex and closed the space between them. Alex’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s mouth. 

“I…” He forced himself to look back up, then shifted closer and smiled nervously. “I’ve...I’ve liked you for so damn long. I just...never thought you liked me back.” He laughed a little, then his smile was gone and he was scared again. “You...like me, right?”

“I’ve always liked you, Alexander.” Aaron responded firmly, then smiled at his own confession. “I just wish it hadn’t taken you getting wasted to finally kiss me.”

Alex shook his head frantically. “I’m not wasted.” He sat up straighter too, probably trying to be convincing, but his words were slurred. “I’m just a little tipsy.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who came into _my_ room declaring you were wasted.”

Now Alex was bashful. He looked down at the sheets and picked at the bedspread, shrugging. “Did I do that? I don’t think I remember that.”

Aaron laughed and realized Alex still had the beer bottle in one hand. Slowly, he took the bottle from Alex’s hand and leaned over to place it on the night stand. He turned back around and Alex was staring at him, smiling. Aaron smiled back, moved even closer to him, and kissed him again.

He opened up immediately, as expected, he didn’t want to waste any time. Their tongues met only a second later and Aaron couldn’t help the groan that came out of his throat. Alex placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, his whole body hot against Aaron’s and his fingers curling around the edge of his jaw. Aaron barely knew what he was doing, he was never one to kiss people without being close to them first. He’d never gotten that close to someone until now. Part of him hoped Alex wouldn’t remember this in the morning in case he was really awful. The other part of him wanted Alex to never forget this.

He was suddenly thrown back into reality and out of his second guessing when Alex removed his hand from Aaron’s face and slipped both of them under his shirt. He moaned a little, then gripped Aaron’s sides and pulled him down into the bed. They laughed for a second and then quickly resumed their ministrations, with Alex sandwiched between Aaron and the mattress. Beneath all the liquor, Alex tasted fresh, Aaron realized. Like hot tea or sun on snow, his taste was nostalgic, if a taste could even be like that. It was nostalgic in a way like Aaron had wanted this his entire life, like he’d been craving that taste as long as he lived and only now was he getting it. 

“Aaron.” 

Aaron realized that Alex had been saying his name over and over again, and he had just been covering the sounds up with his own mouth. Panicked, he pulled back and looked at him.

“Yeah?”

Alex’s face was flushed pink, and his lips were kiss swollen and wet. He smiled up at him all the same. Aaron smiled back. 

“Could you, um…” Alex tapped his chest with a finger. Aaron looked down at himself, confused. “Uhh, take this...off?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Aaron sat up to pull his shirt off over his head, and he heard Alex sigh from under him and touch his chest gently. 

They came together everywhere, at their mouths, their chests, their hips, their hands. Alex wouldn’t stop groaning his name, and it was sending Aaron’s heart for joyrides. They kissed heatedly for so long, until the sweat collected between Aaron’s shoulder blades and along Alex’s collarbones. They were all heat, all red firecrackers and burning white light, nothing but two hearts beating rapidly and two pairs of lips looking for something to feed on. 

Alex’s hips - with their sharp, jutting bones - arched off the bed to meet Aaron’s, and Aaron’s mouth dropped open for him to gasp at the pleasure that rippled through his body. He was totally drooling, but Alex didn’t seem to care, because he did it again, longer and harder this time, his own groan tearing from his throat to meet Aaron’s. All of him was such a hot mix of sugar and sin and it was driving Aaron crazy. His hands and his tongue, those were all sin, the way they roamed Aaron’s face and body like he belonged solely to Alex. 

But his voice was sugar. With it’s high pitched gasps and it’s little grunts and sighs here and there. The way it was able to send sparks down Aaron’s spine just by whimpering a single syllable, and the way it was able to break Aaron down without even trying. His voice was rough and sweet all over especially when it was saying Aaron’s name, and he’d never wanted anything more in his life. 

That voice only ever stopped when Aaron’s mouth was covering it.

 

He woke up the next morning to the sun shining down through the window and Alexander’s arms around his waist. His breathing was coming in slow, effortless puffs against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron smiled and touched Alexander’s forearm gently. The bed was warm with both of their bodies and Aaron never wanted Alex to leave now that he’d come in. Aaron grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“Morning.” He whispered as Alex stirred against his back. He was such a light sleeper. 

“G’morning.” Alex’s voice was rough and his breath was hot on Aaron’s skin. He kissed his shoulder lightly. 

“Do you have a hangover?” Aaron rolled onto his back as Alex repositioned himself in his arms. Alex laughed, his skin glowing in the sun. 

“No, I think I burned off all that alcohol at round two.” Alex grinned up at him and patted his chest. Aaron craned his neck to look down at him. Alex bit his lip as a smile spread slowly across his face. 

They kissed again, and it was so sickeningly sweet and unrushed this time, different from those quick, hot kisses of the previous night. Alex touched his jaw and kissed his lips like he was made of glass. When he finally pulled back, he looked up at him.

“I think you’re my happiness, Aaron.”

The half empty beer bottle was still on the mantle and the two of them were happy and warm in Aaron’s bed.


	2. the one where it’s springbreak (hamburr/fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t written straight up fluff for a while so that’s what this is  
> this one has the same reason for Aaron being closeted gay as The Death of Me

He sat in the corner of the shop and looked completely serene. His face was tucked downward towards his book, and an empty iced coffee sat melted in front of him. He would flip a page every minute or so; he was a fast reader. His dark eyes scanned the pages and his breathing was slow, like he was oblivious to everything else. He looked so calm. 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to go over there and say hello?”

“I don’t know Herc, I was just gonna stare at him for a little while longer.” Alex responded, and Hercules snorted and rolled his eyes when Alex sighed for the fourth time in two minutes. 

He ended up going over there after all, for some reason. His feet carried him over to the mans small table near the window by their own accord. He looked back at Herc to make sure he was doing okay, and earned a small thumbs up. He stopped a couple feet from the table and looked down at him, fidgeting with his coffee cup. The man didn’t look up, so Alex cleared his throat.

His eyes were dark brown and gorgeous and his cheekbones should have been _outlawed._

“Hey.” 

He stared at Alex for a moment, then glanced off to the side, like he was unsure of himself. He looked back up at Alex and shifted in his seat.

“Hi.”

“I’m…uhm, I’m Alex.”

He looked like he wasn’t going to respond for a moment, but he did eventually. “I’m Aaron.”

Alex racked his brain for a way to keep the awkward conversation going, and his eyes eventually found Aaron’s sweater with the Princeton logo on it. 

“You go to Princeton?” 

Aaron blinked at him blankly for a moment, then looked down at his own sweater with surprise. “Oh! Yeah, yeah, um, majoring in political science.”

“Cool. Cool, that’s cool.” Alex nodded. “I go to Columbia. Arts and English double major.”

“Double major? That’s cool.” They were silent for a moment and Alex’s face was burning hot when Aaron asked if he wanted to sit down. Alex sat down way too quickly, but he didn’t quite care when Aaron smiled at him. 

Alex did most of the talking. Aaron asked him what he was doing in New Jersey on spring break and Alex explained he and Herc were visiting a friend. He also talked about school, about a project that was due after break and how it was stressing him the hell out. He asked Aaron what he was reading and Aaron lifted his book up to reveal some sort of autobiography. When he asked if it was good, Aaron nodded and smiled a little. He didn’t speak much, but that was fine. His quiet was calm and comforting. 

“Why’d you come over here?” Aaron asked eventually, and his voice was well meaning but his eyes were scared almost. Alex glanced over his shoulder at Herc, who met his eyes for a moment and then looked away with a smile.

“I um, I just…” Alex looked at him, and licked his lips nervously. “I just thought...you were pretty. And you looked lonely.”

Aaron stared at him, then glanced towards the window. After a long, tense moment; “Do you think you could get me another iced coffee? I’ll pay you back, of course.”

“Sure! Yeah! Yeah, one second.” Alex smiled and sighed, glad he hadn’t ruined everything so far.

But when he came back with Aaron’s drink in his hand, the table was deserted with only some money on it. Alex felt his heart drop almost immediately, and he looked around to make sure Aaron wasn’t anywhere nearby still. But it was too late, he was already gone. 

Alex looked down at the money and noticed the paper note that was sitting on top of the money. A phone number.

_Please call me._

 

Alex did call him, against Herc’s wishes - _‘If he won’t even stay he’s not worth it’_ \- and his heart was pounding the whole time. He was afraid Aaron gave him a fake number, or that it was all a big prank, but his heart jumped when the ringing stopped and Aaron’s voice came through.

“Hello?”

“Aaron?” Alex asked, just to be sure, but he couldn’t help sitting bolt upright, his pillow clutched to his chest. The receiver was silent for a second, but then Aaron spoke again.

“Hey. Alex?”

“Oh, wow! You picked up. I thought you’d given me a wrong number or something.” Alex smiled and laughed a little, and he heard Aaron laugh nervously in return.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I would have stayed, but it’s, uhm, it’s a really long story.”

Alex nodded. That was probably code for _‘I don’t want to talk about it.’_

They talked for two and a half hours. Until Alex looked at his phone and realized it was about to die. They talked about almost everything, from their schools to their friends to where they were from. Aaron was born and raised in New York, and Alex told him he moved from Nevis to the US when he was around fourteen. They talked about music and their favorite books and everything and nothing all at once. 

“When do you go back to New York?” Aaron asked after a comfortable silence.

“At the end of spring break. About ten days.” 

They had ten days before Alex never saw him again.

 

They kept meeting. Two days later, and it was unintentional at first. Alex saw him through the window in a bookstore and stopped dead in his tracks. He was in a uniform, with a box of books, restocking the shelves with them. Aaron didn’t notice him, or if he did he did nothing, so Alex went inside to see him. 

Aaron looked up when Alex walked into his aisle, and his eyes widened. He stared as Alex approached, then quickly went back to restocking the shelves. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I didn’t know you shop here.” 

“Well, I don’t. I mean. I would if I lived here, but I just saw you through the window, and I wanted to stop in and-”

“Are you stalking me?”

“What?”

“Like, were you looking for me, or something?”

“No. What? No, I just noticed you through the window and I wanted to say hi.....why are you looking at me like that?”

“I don’t know! It’s weird, I guess, n-no one ever wants to say hi to me, I-I just- I don’t, like, ever meet someone who talks to me more than once.”

“Well, I like talking to you.”

“You’re the one who does most of the talking.” 

“Is that bad? You never tell me to shut up. I’ll shut up if you want. I guess that’s why I’m single, I never stop talking. It’s one of my habits, I’m working on it, I am, I just always have so much to say, like, there’s always something in my brain that I need to say so-”

“I don’t want you to shut up, Alex.”

“You _did_ just interrupt me.”

“Only ‘cause I didn’t want you thinking I don’t like you.”

“...”

“...”

“...You do like me?”

He made a noise. Alex stepped closer.

“I don’t think I heard you.” 

“Yes. I do like you. I like your voice. And your face. And you’re easy to talk to. Or not talk to, I guess, in my case. Anyway, I do like you.”

Alex grinned. Aaron glanced at him, and his own small grin appeared. Alex, blinded by his heart full of pent up energy and happiness, leaned forward and kissed Aaron’s mouth. It was quick, only because Alex realized he didn’t necessarily ask for permission to do that. 

Aaron stared at him, momentarily pausing his restocking. Alex opened his mouth to apologize but Aaron shook his head frantically, swallowing before quickly resuming his work.

“You can’t do that.”

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, I-I just-”

“No, it’s just-...” He looked around, like he was making sure they were alone before dropping his voice and continuing. “I liked it. But you can’t do that in public.”

Aaron moved down the shelf, continuing to replace the books but also moving away from Alex.

“Oh. Ohhh. I get it. Okay, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Just…” he glanced at Alex briefly. “I’m just not in a good situation right now.”

“Of course. I understand.” 

Alex moved closer to Aaron, feigning interest in the books on the shelves, but when Aaron didn’t object or move away at all, Alex moved closer. Their shoulders touched briefly. Aaron glanced up at him. Alex held his gaze.

“I do want to kiss you.” Aaron swallowed, then looked back at the books. “But a lot of Princeton kids are here. You know college students and rumors.”

Alex nodded and looked around. The aisle was empty except for the two of them, and everyone else in the store had their backs turned or their eyes focused on a book.

“No one's looking.” Alex whispered.

“What?”

“No one’s looking this way.”

Aaron stared at him. Then, he smiled and leaned in. 

Another customer turned into their aisle and the two of them broke apart quickly, with clearing throats and shuffling feet. They were silent for a while.

“What time does your shift end?”

“Twenty minutes.” Aaron glanced his way again. 

“Cool. I’ll wait.”

 

And he did. He bought two good looking books and sat outside on a bench across from the store, pretending to read one of them as he waited for Aaron’s shift to end. He knew he was totally stalking him now, but he didn’t mind. Not when his lips were still tingling from kissing Aaron. 

Aaron left the store a couple minutes later, and Alex instantly called his name from across the street. Aaron was in the middle of putting his hoodie on, but he looked up and saw Alex waving his hand frantically. He grinned, and Alex waited anxiously as he crossed the street towards him.

“You waited.” He smiled as he approached him, and Alex was relieved, he didn’t seem weirded out by it.

“Of course.”

They talked as they moved towards Aaron’s apartment building. Alex told Aaron that his mother was dead and his father had taken off when he was ten, so he knew what it was like to be in a bad situation. It wasn’t supposed to guilt trip Aaron into telling his story, but Alex ended up shutting up as Aaron talked more than ever before while he explained that his uncle was supplying him with a tuition, and if he found out Aaron liked guys, he’d pull him out of the school. Aaron’s parents died when he was young too, so he wouldn’t have anyone to go to. They were both orphans. He seemed uncomfortable when they finished talking, and Alex realized he was supposed to say something.

“Fuck your uncle, dude.” 

Aaron beamed at him.

“So you’re gay then?”

“What?” Aaron’s smile didn’t disappear, but it turned confused. 

“Well, you said your uncle was really conservative and that if he-”

“Oh! Yeah. Uh,” he returned his gaze to the sidewalk and nodded, “I mean, I don’t know, I guess I’ve never given myself a label. But I do like guys. Like, a lot. So, yeah, I’m gay, I guess.”

He smiled as he said it, and Alex guessed he’d never said it out loud before. 

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah, um, it is.”

“I like guys. Girls too. But also guys.”

“Bi?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool. Good for you.” 

They were smiling all the way back to Aaron’s apartment. And they were smiling even when Alex agreed to call Aaron that night.

 

Alex went over to Aaron’s apartment the next day. Aaron texted him around noon and told him he didn’t have work today and that he was just going to be sitting around his apartment all day. Alex was barely breathing when Aaron texted again.

_‘That was my sneaky and flirty way of asking you to come over’_

Alex was already halfway there when he finally remembered to text back to say he was on his way. 

Aaron’s apartment was very clean, and Alex wasn’t too surprised. His dorm back in New York was messy in a clean way; organized chaos. But Aaron’s was neat in every way. It was nicely decorated too, which Aaron shyly claimed was mostly due to his roommate. 

As Alex took his sneakers off, Aaron disappeared down the hall. When he didn’t return for good thirty seconds, Alex looked down the hall and called his name. Aaron stepped out of an open doorway and motioned for Alex to come in. He was already standing in the door when he realized it was Aaron’s bedroom. He was totally awful, but he couldn’t _help_ wondering if they were going to have sex. Alex certainly wouldn’t mind, but Aaron didn’t seem all about that.

His room was clean too, with a few succulents sitting on the windowsill and a framed picture of him and a girl, and a couple on their wedding day on his nightstand. Books littered the floor near his bookshelf, and upon further inspection, Alex realized most of them were either autobiographies or some form of LGBTQ+ novel. He’d read some of them, but not all of them. Some looked pretty interesting. 

“I like reading about people.” Aaron explained quickly after Alex stared for more than twenty seconds. He smiled and pointed towards the picture of a couple on his nightstand.

“Are those your parents?”

“Yeah.” Aaron moved over and picked up the picture of him and the girl. “This is my sister, Sally.”

“You’re a baby brother?” Aaron nodded and Alex grinned. “Aw.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but smiled.

They spent most of the afternoon watching obscure movies on Aaron’s laptop, sitting on Aaron’s bed. Alex held his hand the whole time, and it made Aaron smile. His hands were soft, and Alex couldn’t help running his knuckles across Aaron’s palm. Eventually, Aaron got comfortable enough to lay his head down on Alex’s shoulder. 

By the time they got halfway through their third movie, they’d given up watching and were instead just making out. It started slow, Aaron had looked over at him and apologized for not kissing him twice the day before. Alex didn’t even have time to respond before Aaron kissed his lips again. Alex sighed into him and leaned in, the movie completely forgotten. Everything about him was soft, his voice, his hands, and his lips, and Alex loved all of it. He tasted like vanilla. 

They kissed for God knows how long, until Alex could hardly breathe and Aaron’s hand was gripping Alex’s hip. They finally stopped for Alex to breathe, except he laughed more than anything else. Aaron smiled and kissed his cheeks.

“Was that okay?”

Alex smiled and tried to get even closer to him. 

“Yeah.”

 

Alex spent the night in Aaron’s apartment the next day. He came over after Aaron got home from work with takeout in his arms. Aaron greeted him at the door with a kiss. 

They ate together on Aaron’s bed and talked about their favorite shows and which ones they should watch after they eat. Aaron hadn’t seen a whole lot, only a special few. Alex had seen a lot of them, but when he found Aaron’s stash of nature documentaries under his bed, he decided their plans were out the window and they had to watch the documentaries instead. Aaron rolled his eyes as Alex gaped at the _stacks_ of documentaries, but smiled and agreed to letting Alex watch one. 

Aaron took a shower after dinner and came back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his chest. Alex looked up from his phone and stared at him.

“What?”

“You’re naked.”

Aaron flushed. “I have a towel on.”

“Yeah but, I mean.” Alex swallowed. “Under the towel. You don’t have any underwear on?”

“No.” Aaron said slowly. “Is...that okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was rougher that usual, and he cleared his throat when Aaron blinked at him. “It’s fine. I just...um, I didn’t expect it.”

His hip bones were sharp, and it was obvious were the ‘v’ line they formed lead. Alex rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to stare. Aaron got a pair of sweats and a shirt on and Alex started up the documentary as he climbed into the bed.

He fell asleep against Aaron’s chest halfway through.

 

He woke up around one am to Aaron sitting cross legged in bed, staring at the wall. Alex rolled over onto his back to see better, and Aaron looked down at him.

“Why are you up?”

Aaron paused. “Just thinking.”

“Stop thinking. Come here.” Alex opened his arms and motioned for Aaron to lay down on him. Aaron obliged, laying down next to him and letting Alex snuggle up to him and pull the covers over both of them. There was still the faint scent of soap on Aaron’s skin.

“I like you, Alex.” Aaron whispered, one of his hands coming up to card through Alex’s hair. 

“I like you too.” Alex opened his eyes and looked up at him. Aaron smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I’m happy when I’m with you. It’s weird, this doesn’t happen often.” 

“I’m glad I make you happy. I love it when you smile.”

Aaron smiled. Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around him. Aaron held him close and, God, he was so warm it was amazing. He never wanted to leave this bed

 

On their final day of spring break, they finally decided to talk about what they were. They were in Aaron’s bed again, and Aaron had just started rubbing his knuckles along the line of exposed skin between Alex’s hitched up sweater and his jeans. Alex moaned and muttered a ‘yes please’ and watched as Aaron rolled over on top of him and slid both hands up his sweater. 

Before he got very far, Alex placed his hands on Aaron’s chest and told him to wait. Aaron stopped, and sat back. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to ask you something.”

Aaron blinked. “Okay.”

“Are we dating?”

Aaron stared at him, sighed, and then looked down at Alex’s stomach. Slowly, he removed his hands and instead started to fiddle with belt loops on Alex’s jeans.

“Aaron?”

He mumbled something, very softly. Alex tapped his nose gently.

“Hey, I can't hear you.”

“I _want_ to date you.” He said, louder. Alex touched his cheek and smiled up at him. Aaron continued. “But I’m not good at relationships. Well, I’ve never been in one, really.” He flushed. “So I-I dont know how to be a boyfriend. And you know, my uncle, and school will be busy for both of us, and-”

“Aaron, I don’t care if you’re out or not.”

“But you deserve someone better.”

“No, I don’t. And besides, I don’t care. We can make it work.”

Aaron looked down at him and smiled slowly. “Are you sure? I mean, not that I don’t want you or anything, I do, I love being around you and kissing you and talking to you, but are you sure?”

“Leave the worrying to me, okay?” Alex held Aaron’s face in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him. “Just relax and breathe with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love being with you, Aaron.”

“I love being with you too.”

 

Three weeks later and Alex was losing his mind.

He hadn’t seen Aaron in person since spring break, and there was no post-break sympathy from the professors. It was back to the usual grind. Aaron called every single day, like he promised he would, and they Skyped on the weekends, but it wasn’t the same. He missed the feeling of him. He miss the feeling of a hand on his hip, or soft lips on his cheek. He missed the way he smelled, and the warmth of his smile. He missed waiting outside the bookstore for him and walking him home. Even if he knew Aaron for only a short while, Alex already missed him so much.

He was moping, as Angelica called it, but the rest of his friends were slightly more sympathetic. Long distance relationships were awful, even if they were only two hours apart. He kept begging Hercules to let him use his car so he could drive down there on the weekends, but he wouldn’t have it. So he was hopelessly doomed.

They were sitting in the quad one afternoon, with Alex hunched over his latest art project - he was desperately trying to resist drawing Aaron for every single one of his independent pieces - when Hercules said; “Don't look now, but this guy behind you is totally checking you out.”

Alex glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. “I’m not in the mood right now.” 

Hercules laughed, but didn’t say anything else. Only for a few minutes. “Alex. You should turn around.”

“Herc, for the love of God-“

“ _Alex_.”

“Oh my _God_.” He dropped his pencil and sighed, turning around in his chair. “What the hell-”

Aaron waved at him from across the quad.

Alex knocked his chair down as he sprinted over to him and leaped into his boyfriend's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays babes and Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> and in case the US loses net neutrality, i love every single one of you so very much, thank you for the wonderful support and comments <3333 :’’’)


End file.
